Users of electronic devices require increasing functionality in the applications and services provided by the electronic devices and communication networks used to connect those devices. Increasing the bandwidth and reliability of such communication networks is of increasing importance for user satisfaction. One of the challenges faced by wireless communication receivers in electronic devices is extracting the transmitted data from received wireless signals with reduced errors. A technique used by receivers to reduce transmission errors and correctly recover the transmitted bits of data is based on proper detection of symbols from a constellation of symbols in a system using quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM). Receiver detection of transmitted symbols is particularly challenging when performed in the presence of inter-stream interference caused by the use of multiple spatial streams being transmitted to the receiver.